Paper Planes
by dare2beme14
Summary: What happens when a foster child enters the world of the streets? Rating will change later on. WILL people. Beware. DxC. R&R please! Ya'll got flames? Bring it on.
1. New Home

She ran, not about to look back. Her life had been a mess from the start, and her foster parents had to get rid of her sometime. At the young age of 14, Courtney was hated. No one wanted her, not even her own parents. She continued to run, and made herself a promise that she would never go back to that dreadful place. A single tear slid across her face, and it quickly was dried up by the fierce wind. She tripped, most likely over her own two feet. When she looked up, she saw a dark figure staring at her. "Hello. Do you need some help?" the figure asked.

"That would be nice." Courtney said. The stranger helped her off the ground. "Thanks."

"My pleasure. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"It's complicated." she said.

"You can tell me. I'll drive you." the stranger said. "My name's Heather. What's yours?"

"I'm Courtney. That won't be necessary." Courtney said. She had no destination, no true home. She's had twenty different names, given to her by twenty different people. She was truly a mess.

"Okay. Nice to meet you." Heather said. She was the first person who treated Courtney with respect. Her first friend.

"On second thought, I could use a ride." Courtney told the 17 year old.

"Great. Get in." she motioned to a pitch black sports car. Heather got into the drivers seat, while Courtney slowly got into the back. The music had been turned all the way up, so loud she could barely hear herself think. "So, where are we going?" Heather asked.

"Anywhere but here."

"You must have a home. I'm sure your parents are worried sick." Heather said concerned.

"Not anymore."

"I'll take you with me. You're not alone, Courtney." Heather told her. It's true, there were a lot of runaways in their town. Most of which belonged to gangs.

"Thank you very much!" Courtney yelled. She was finally going to be with someone who understood her. Someone who cared. After a few more minutes of driving, they arrived at Heather's house.

"Make yourself at home." Heather said. Courtney looked around. She was in a gray room, with Heather and about four other girls. "This is Lindsay," Heather said, motioning to a younger blond girl. She was playing with an upside down braid of another girls hair. "Beth," a girl with glasses, braces and acne, whose hair was being messed with. "and Katie and Sadie." she then pointed to two girls dressed exactly alike with similar hair, yet one was skinnier than the other.

"Hey!" they all shouted.

"Welcome, new member." muttered Heather to herself. Courtney was overwhelmed with joy knowing that the girls that stood before her were all runaways as well. "Courtney, I need to talk to you for a sec, 'kay?"

"Sure!" she replied.

"We are the Black Roses. I know it sounds like an unbelievable request, but we would like you to join us." Heather said. "Yes, we're a gang, but we never get into trouble. And we always look out for each other like family. So what do you say?"

"Well, if I'm going to live here I might as well. Thank you." Courtney accepted.

"Excellent." said Heather, with an evil smile on her face.

"Hi. I'm Lindsay. Can I talk to you?" Lindsay asked Courtney.

"I don't see why not." Courtney replied.

"What's wrong with you? Didn't your parents ever tell you not to join gangs?" Lindsay asked, aggravated.

"Yes, but I'm my own person now. I can do whatever I want. Aren't you in this gang too?"

"Yes, but I was forced by Heather!" Lindsay yelled. Courtney just shot her a confused look. "I may look like a dumb blonde, but I'm smarter than you think."

"But-"

"Shh! You already know too much. I'm leaving here. If you come with me, you'll be free."

"But I'm free here!"

"Okay, fine. But I warned you." Lindsay said, and then walked away. Courtney was very confused. Had this been the same clueless blond that she was in front of Heather, or was it just an act?

**A/N: That took awhile… TDI- not mine. R&R!**


	2. Him

While all those thoughts flew around in her head, the others were going to sleep, or at least pretending. Courtney herself had slid into her new bed. Her head was comfortable on top of her new pillow. Just then, she heard a noise. Lindsay had escaped from her bed and crept out the window. Courtney ran to the window. "Lindsay! What are you doing?"

"Leaving here." Lindsay replied.

She slid on her long rope down the building. As soon as she hit ground, Heather woke up. She ran outside to where Lindsay was, and chased her. A bang could be heard in the distance.

"I told you not to leave! We have a big job tomorrow!" Heather yelled at the bleeding Lindsay.

"I was just heading out, Heather. I would have been back." Lindsay said calmly, clutching her shot arm.

"No. You would've left like _him._" Heather said.

"I'm not like him, Heather. He was rebellious and wouldn't listen. I listen to you. Don't you believe me?"

"Not anymore." Heather said. "I'm sorry, but I can't be responsible for my actions if that happens one more time. Shooting your arm was just to slow you down. Get up, and shake it of. We're going home."

Courtney was amazed. Lindsay was telling the truth. But who was he? The next morning, Courtney woke up to Lindsay and her bandaged arm next to her wide awake. "See my arm?"

"Uh huh." was al she could muster.

"That's why you never disrespect Heather." she sighed. "I'm just lucky to not be him."

"Who's he?"

"Well, his name is Duncan, and Heather found him about a year ago. The kid was great with weapons. Said he had a lot of practice. But one day, he refused to do what Heather said, and she shot at him, but missed. He also had a gun, and that's why Heather has a scar on her back. He shot her, then ran. We haven't heard from him since."

"Wow. How old was he?" Courtney asked amazed.

"About your age. 14, now, I think." Lindsay sighed again. "He was Heather's favorite. The reason she's so bitter, is because she misses him. They were like siblings. I talk too much."

"No, I like hearing this." Courtney said. "Do you know where he is now?"

"No, but it's rumored that he has his own gang now." Lindsay told her. "I think that's accurate."

"He sounds very brave."

"Brave? Maybe. Stupid? As hell." Lindsay said. "Though I admire him for sticking up for us." they heard a bell ring. "Come on. Let's get breakfast."

**A/N: Pass the popcorn, please. It's getting to the good part! TDI- not mine. R&R!**


	3. Get Outta Mah Store!

Everyone went upstairs into the kitchen. Their stomachs were empty and Heather provided food for them all. She was like family to them all. But she still couldn't be completely trusted. No one could. Courtney sat down next to Lindsay at the table. "What are going to do, now?"

"Now, we _eat._ I'm pretty sure that's why we're here." Lindsay sneered.

"No! I mean after breakfast." Courtney said as she grabbed her water.

"Well, your initiation. Then,"

"Initiation?" Courtney interrupted. "What initiation?"

"To see if you're good enough to be with us. You know, a fighter." Lindsay took a piece of her pancake. "Only the strong survive, and Heather wants nothing to do with the rest."

"Wow, I hope I'm good enough." that was all she could say.

"You better."

"Listen up!" they heard Heather's harsh voice yell. "Since we have a new member, she must first pass initiation. Le Shawna's store."

"Excuse me?" Courtney said.

"We're going to rob her store. Well, you are. Good luck!" Heather said. "I'm going to drive you there. Lindsay, you're coming with us."

"Of course." Lindsay muttered.

"We'll leave now. Come on." She walked up to them, and soon they drove away. When they got there, they saw that another gang had already claimed the store.

"Well, well, well. Duncan. I thought I killed you." Heather said to a small 14 year old boy at the store.

"I guess you were wrong." he said. Could this be the boy Lindsay was talking about.

"Out of my way before I finish the job." Heather yelled. She stormed past him, and into the store.

"Hey, you're not ugly." He told Courtney.

"Very charming." she said sarcastically. "Move."

"No, I don't think I will." he said, getting deliberately in her way.

"Move!" she yelled.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" he asked her.

"A jerk?" she replied.

"Very funny. No, you're talking to the head of a famous gang." he said. It was him!

"Well, I have to get going." she said pushing him out of the way. She walked into the store, and met up with Heather.

"Aww, crap. Not you again." A woman at the counter said. "Do ya want me to call security?"

"I'm not here for crime, Le Shawna." Heather said sweetly. "Don't you believe me? But my girls here, they just can't be stopped." she put her hand over the phone. "Nothing will happen to you, as long as we get what we came here for."

"I don't believe you." Le Shawna said. "Get out." The boy was still outside, watching. He walked in.

"Heather, get out, now." he told her. She felt pain in her heart seeing him again.

"Let's go. We have no business here." Heather said, her eyes full of tears.

"But you, don't have to leave." he said to Courtney.

"Get lost." she replied.

"I don't feel like it." he said. She's known him for about five minutes and he was already irritating.

"Fine, I won't. Heather, do you mind?"

"No." she said walking away. Once she was in her car, Courtney turned her attention back to the boy.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked him.

"Nothing, I'm fine. But you have issues." she was very angry, but a force inside her liked being talked back to. He was also rarely wise mouthed. Was it that fact that kept them close to each other? "If you hate me, leave now."

"Well, you annoy me but I wouldn't say hate."

"Okay then."

"Are you two gonna buy something, or do I have to kick you out?" Le Shawna said behind the counter.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." he said. "Oh yeah, and staying with Heather, is a bad move."

"Okay. See you around?"

"Get out!" Le Shawna yelled.

"Make us!" he yelled back. "Bye, umm-"

"Courtney."

"Bye Courtney." he said. It was strange, but she enjoyed fighting with this boy. Maybe they would meet again.

**A/N: aww! Meeting for the first time! TDI- no mine. R&R!**


	4. A Lesson to Not Forget

**A/N: Okay, if you were looking for a fic with a happily ever after, or any happy for that matter, now is the time to turn around. Rating might be changed after this chapter too. On a lighter note, (but ever so slightly) TDI belongs to ________ (insert person who is not me, name here).**

Courtney turned around and ran home, her head filled with his presence. She couldn't help but think about him. He was the first person she actually felt comfortable with in this messed up world. She went inside the large building she called home, and sat down on her bed. His words flew around in her head for awhile. Would she be safe with Heather? She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, and quickly identified them as Lindsay's. "Hey, glad you came back."

"Didn't you tell me to leave in the first place?" Courtney asked.

"Well, yeah. But I don't want you to run off and leave me behind." Lindsay told her. "I get lonely."

"Glad to hear." Courtney replied. "I think I saw him."

"Who? Tyler?" Lindsay asked.

"What? No! The boy you were telling me about." Courtney said annoyed.

"Oh, yeah. You did. Heather just didn't tell you because she's afraid that we'll join him." Lindsay said, sitting down.

"Who's Tyler?" Courtney asked.

"Long story." Lindsay said. Just then, they heard alarms going off. They bolted up, and ran down stairs to see what had happened. "Beth!" Lindsay screamed. Her eyes didn't know where to turn first. Her dying friend, or Heather's recently used gun.

"Let that be a lesson to you all. DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME!" Heather yelled. Her eyes averted the scene, and were now aimed at Courtney. "I'm sorry that had to happen, but she was being wild. She called me a bad name, then argued with me about it. You see, I'm always right and we can't have people thinking that I'm not. Right?" Courtney looked down at Lindsay who was clutching Beth's lifeless hand, tears in her eyes.

"…right." She didn't want the same cruel fate. The only thing she could do was agree.

"I'm glad you see things my way. Carry on." Heather said. As soon as she was out of the room, everyone circled around Beth and Lindsay.

"…she was my best friend…" Lindsay said between sobs. Her eyes were red from crying so hard. "What did she do to deserve this?!"

"I don't see why this is such a big deal." Courtney said. She had seen death and disaster all her life. She was just figuring out the game of life.

"You didn't know her like I did." Lindsay said. "She was the sweetest person you could ever know. I loved her like she was a sister."

"Then it's unfortunate that it happened." Courtney said teary eyed.

"You don't understand." Lindsay said. "No one does. No one knows what it's like to lose the most precious thing in life."

"Lindsay, it's okay. She's just a person. You'll find another friend." Courtney explained calmly.

"No! I won't!" Lindsay yelled. Katie and Sadie just sat there watching.

"Okay. Don't move on. But life goes on whether you want it to or not."

"I just want her back!" Lindsay said hugging the corpse.

"Why are we still in here?" Heather's voice asked through the door.

"Come on, Lindsay. Let's leave." Katie told her.

"Yeah." Sadie agreed. They all resumed their lives like nothing had happened. Except for Lindsay.

**A/N: I have to admit, this was kind of depressing to write. Review, please.**


	5. Lindsay

Lindsay was still very upset about Beth's untimely death. She wondered every day how they could ever meet again. The answer was obvious. She knew what she had to do to be with her best friend again. It pained her to think about death, let alone commit suicide. She never even thought about life much until this misfortune. She was only 13, but her life had gone downhill ever since she met Heather.

She used to be innocent. Not a care in the world. She had Beth with her to comfort her in times of need. Then, she ran away from her home because of her abusive family. She was cold and lonely. Then, she met Heather. Heather took her in and gave her all that she needed. But she had to put up with whoever Heather invited to her house that week. Later on, more people showed up by Heather's invitation.

Among them, was Beth. They were reunited and she couldn't be happier. Now, Beth is gone. Lindsay sobbed on her bed. She laid down on her white fluffy sheets remembering her best friend. Memories of good times filled her head. Her mind never strayed from Beth. She had no shoulder to cry on, no true friend. She was her only family now. She grabbed a tissue from the windowsill, and a strange idea came to her. Of course! She opened the window. "Hello, Beth." she whispered to herself.

"Lindsay, what the hell are you doing?" she heard Courtney scream.

"I'm going to see Beth!" Lindsay replied.

"No! Don't do that!" Courtney yelled.

"And why not?" Lindsay said. "I'm simply going to visit a friend." a crooked smile appeared on her face. As well as a tear.

"A deceased friend! Don't do this!" tears streamed down Courtney's face as well.

"I have to. Beth was my only friend. My family!"

"What about Heather?" Courtney asked.

"…that settles it. Goodbye!" Lindsay said. Courtney ran to the window. She grabbed Lindsay's arm. Lindsay was struggling free of Courtney easily. Once she was free, she put one foot on the windowsill.

"Lindsay, don't leave me!" Courtney begged her.

"I'm coming, Beth!" Lindsay screamed, weeping. She tried to take leap, but something was holding her back. She looked down to see Courtney at her ankle.

"Lindsay, I'm not letting you do this." Courtney stated.

"Why not!?" Lindsay yelled.

"I-I just can't!" Courtney said. She had never seen how much someone could mean to another person. Let alone give their life for them.

"Come on! Let go!" Lindsay yelled, shaking free of Courtney's grasp. She looked down, put both feet on the windowsill, and…

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Evil, I know. I also know that this isn't a very long chapter, but I wanted to put some back-story in here. Review please!**


	6. Aww! Fluff Alert!

Heather heard a loud thump coming from outside. But the odd part was that afterwards, she also heard crying and a scream of, "Damn! I take it back!". It sounded like Lindsay's voice. She heard a knock on the door.

"Heather!" Courtney screamed. "Lindsay fell out of the window to our room!"

_Yeah, _fell. _Why is she so stupid? _Heather thought. "Does she need medical help?" she asked the younger girl.

"Yes! She fell face first!" Courtney shrieked. She burst into tears and hugged the living crap out of Heather.

"Get off!" Heather yelled. "Is she dead?"

"N-No, just knocked-out." Courtney managed to say, pulling away from Heather.

"Then what are you worried about?" Heather said cruelly. "She'll walk it off in the morning."

"No!" Courtney yelled. "She needs help!"

"Bring her here." Heather demanded. "I'm not going outside."

"How dare you!" Courtney spat. "One of your own is out lying in the street, and you could care less?"

"Yes. Now bring her here. And get that crap out of your ears." Heather said. "It'll annoy you."

"Fine!" Courtney rushed out the door to Lindsay.

"Uh…" Lindsay groaned. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"I have no idea. But if you listened to me, this wouldn't have happened." Courtney ranted. "How can people be so crazy that they're willing to kill themselves for another person? Especially someone dead!"

"Just stop." Lindsay whispered. "All your ranting will tire you out." She looked at the pavement she had landed on. "How long was I out?" she said, inspecting a bruise on her arm.

"About ten minutes. C'mon, I'll take you to Heather." Courtney replied. She helped Lindsay up, but she fell right back down.

"Oww! I can't move my legs!" she shrieked. She had twisted her ankles on the way down. Courtney helped her get on one foot, and let her use her as a crutch. They hobbled to Heather's room.

"Lindsay, what happened?" Heather asked.

"I-I fell out the w-window." Lindsay stammered. She flung herself over to a couch.

"Poor dear." Heather said. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think? I just fell out a freaking window!" Lindsay snapped grasping her left ankle.

"Courtney? Could you run to the store and get ice for Lindsay here?" Heather asked sweetly.

"Sure." Courtney grumbled. She walked down the street to Le Shawna's store. There she found the same boy that was there before.

"Hey." he said.

"H-Hey." she said blushing. She didn't know why but she felt safe around him despite the Mohawk, or whatever the thing on his head is. "So-"

"Why are you here?" he asked her. "Your going to get kicked out if Le Shawna recognizes you."

"I'm here on my own business." she replied. He was also fun to argue with.

"Sure, Princess." he said. He smirked. "Whatever you say."

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing. Forget it." he said.

"Tell me." she said.

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Tell. Me."

"Nope!" this was getting on her nerves.

"Tell me now!" she yelled. He also felt safe around her. Though she was with Heather, he could tell she was nothing like her.

"Okay then." he said. "Close your eyes." he told her.

"Fine." Just then, he planted a quick kiss on her lips. She stood there in shock.

"W-Wow." was all she could manage. It came out of nowhere, but she liked it.

"So-" he began again.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Just to shut you up." he remarked.

"You suck!" she yelled blushing like crazy.

"Yeah, you too. You should go home, it's getting late." he said.

"What's your name?" she asked walking away.

"Duncan." he replied. _Duncan. _she thought. _A name I can't forget. Damn, I forgot the ice._

**A/N: Yep, loads of random fluff. Ya'll probably thought I was going to kill off Lindsay, didn't you? But no, I'm not that evil. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7 yeah I don't know

Courtney walked to her new home, after having gone back to retrieve the ice, rather happily. Sure it was odd that Duncan had kissed her, but it didn't seem to make a difference to her. She walked slowly down the street until she heard a car horn.

"Courtney! Come here!" Heather's harsh voice yelled out the window of a small blue car. _Wait, _she thought. _Wasn't Heather's car black? _No matter, she got inside the strange car hoping that an explanation would be given to her. "Hurry up!" She buckled her seatbelt.

"Why the rush?" she asked.

"Why? Lindsay is hurt! We have to get the ice to her, now!" she yelled.

"Okay. Just asking." Courtney muttered sheepishly. She gazed out the window, holding the bag of ice. _I wonder how Lindsay is. _As they got to their home, they heard a scream. Heather dashed out of the car, and ran to her front door. She banged it open, and beckoned Courtney over.

"Do you have the ice?" asked a concerned Sadie at the door.

"_Now _we do." sneered Heather. "What took you so long, anyway?"

"I was waiting on a long line." Courtney lied. "And when it was my turn, I was rushed."

"Great. Now tell me the truth." Heather said.

"I was with a boy." Courtney said. She gulped, and hoped for the best response.

"Well that's great." Heather barked. "Sadie, give Lindsay the ice. Katie, go make dinner for us."

"Yes ma'am!" the twins shouted. They rushed to do what they were told. Then, Sadie came back into the room.

"Heather?" Sadie gulped. "Lindsay says that she _really _hurts and wants medical attention. And her wounds are getting severely worse. What do I do?" she panicked.

"Calm down." Heather said. "I'll just take her to a doctor." Sadie walked back to Lindsay's room. And then came back.

"Can you take her now?" Sadie asked.

"Do you think I'm made of money?" Heather asked. "What if I can't afford it?"

"I-I don't know." Sadie stammered.

"We'll go, but if it costs me too much, she'll just have to stop being a baby about it." She took Sadie and Courtney to her new blue car, and piled them in. "I'll get Lindsay." In a few minutes, she was back carrying Lindsay. They drove to the nearest doctor.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"My friend needs medical attention." Courtney said with shimmering eyes.

"I'll see what I can do for her." he said. He talked to a nurse for a few minutes, and came back. "We have one room available." They all rushed into a room and got Lindsay into a large bed. The damage was obvious. Her legs were in bandages, as was her right arm. "How did this happen?"

"She fell out of a window." Heather said calmly.

"Hmm." He said as he inspected the wounds.

"What?!" Sadie asked.

"I have some good news and bad news." he said clearing his throat.

**A/N: Cliffhanger again! I'm mean, aren't I? TDI is not mine, and it never will be. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8, yeah, running out of names

The doctor spoke up.

"She has osteoporosis. But she should heal soon enough." he said. "That will be five-hundred dollars." Heather's jaw dropped. That was way more than they had. She clenched her fists and grabbed Lindsay's arm.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be paying." she smirked.

"What do you mean? I diagnosed her, and now I want five-hundred bucks!" he yelled. Courtney backed away knowing that this wouldn't end well. She stepped back for about four paces, and then dashed off. This was crazy, she never thought that Heather would just refuse to pay. _Oh yeah, _she thought. _This is a gang. _

"Where are you going?!" she heard Heather scream in the distance. Courtney kept running. It was true, she would never find a home. She kept running, tears in her eyes, to a familiar store. And yet again by the door, was Duncan.

"Do you ever go home?" she asked.

"Nope. Especially because I have no idea where my house is." he sighed.

"I'm sorry." she said sheepishly. "Did I bring back memories?"

"Pretty much." he said. He sat down on a step near the bright orange store, looking up at it. "My life sucked." Courtney sat down beside him.

"I know what you mean." she lifted her knees and held them close to her chest.

"How would you know, Princess?" he asked. A smile slowly made it's way to his appearance.

"Would you stop calling me that?" she wondered giggling.

"Never!" he shouted playfully. Duncan put his arm around her. They just sat together for awhile. "So how does your life suck?"

"Well, I was adopted _a lot _and my parents were just…" she trailed off, about to cry again.

"Yeah, me too." he said. "So, you still with that bitch Heather?"

"Where do you think I came from?" she asked smiling. It was amazing how a simple joke from Duncan could change her emotions so quickly. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Then, they heard a noise.

"What is up with ya'll?" a large woman asked. "Why are you always on mah stairs?!"

"Hi, Le Shawna." Duncan said unenthusiastically.

"Get your skinny white asses away from mah store!" she barked.

"Yeah, yeah." he said getting up. He took Courtney's hand and they walked away. "Don't mind her." he whispered. "She's just crazy." Courtney giggled. They walked hand in hand to a dark alley.

"Are you sure this is safe?" she asked concerned.

"I live here. I'm sure." he assured her. They crawled into an opening in the wall. There she found a large room full of tables and beanbag chairs.

"I thought you said you didn't have a home." she said confused.

"I don't have a _house. _I never said anything about a cave-thing." he said. "And the others are out. That's not a surprise." he sighed and sat on a large green beanbag, which matched his odd hair. "Sit. They're not deadly." She joined him on the odd beanbag, and cuddled into him. He was so soft, but she could still fell his ribs inside his shirt.

**A/N: Yes, a crappy way to end the chapter, and it's not the best chapter either, but I needed a way to transition this. TDI is not mine. Blah, blah, blah. Review please!**


End file.
